Un certain 14 février
by Ejes
Summary: Un matin de mi-février, Izaya renvoie son assistante car il ne voudrait pas "laisser une jeune femme travailler le jour de la Saint Valentin". De plus, il prétend avoir lui aussi des projets. Curieuse, et n'ayant rien à faire (son frère l'ayant rejetée), elle décide de le suivre lorsqu'elle le voit un bouquet de roses à la main... One shot, et pas de couple ! Enjoy !


_Bonjour à tous ! Me voilà de retour avec un autre moment festif (j'ai publié il y a peu une fic sur Noël ^^) qui m'inspirait. Ce n'est pas du IzaNamie à proprement parler, vous ne trouverez ici aucun couple (enfin, il y en aura, mais en arrière plan très arrière XP). Sur ce, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce court OS !_

_Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais à Narita Ryohgo !_

* * *

-Namie-san ? Tu peux me rappeler de la date d'aujourd'hui ?

Un certain matin glacial de février, une voix mielleuse s'éleva depuis un bureau du quartier très animé d'Ikebukuro. Un jeune homme, qui n'avait pas plus de 25 ans, portait encore son manteau malgré le chauffage, tant la température était basse. Son assistante lui répondit sans même lever la tête des papiers qu'elle lisait.

-Le 14 février.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais... Bon, tu es virée.

Cette fois-ci, elle daigna regarder le jeune homme, sans pour autant avoir une quelconque réaction.

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Ne t'en fais pas, je te réembauche demain. Enfin, tu passeras un entretien demain, on verra bien si je te reprends.

-C'est moi ou chaque jour qui passe te rends encore plus cinglé ?

Il eut un léger rire et la regarda avec des yeux amusés.

-Je m'en voudrais de priver une jeune femme de la Saint Valentin. Tu dois avoir une foule de prétendants à combler de ta présence... Et tant que tu es là, je ne peux partir non plus. Quel genre d'employeur ferais-je, à laisser ma charmante assistante à travailler alors que je batifole ?

Namie poussa un soupir. Il lui manquait vraiment une case, sinon plusieurs.

-Tu me donnes ma journée, en gros ? Non merci. Seiji passe déjà la journée avec sa copine, et il n'y a personne d'autre dans ma vie.

-Je ne te donne pas ta journée. Je te vire. Alors vas-t-en.

Il tenait donc temps que ça à sortir ? Au point de la renvoyer ?

-Et à quoi vas-tu occuper ta journée, toi ? Essayer de gâcher la Saint Valentin de quelqu'un ? Heiwajima Shizuo, je suppose.

-Pas du tout. Je dois... Et bien, j'ai moi même une foule de prétendantes à combler de ma présence.

Haussant les épaules face à ce qui semblait évidemment être un mensonge éhonté (comme si quelqu'un pouvait s'intéresser au plus gros psychopathe de cette ville...), Namie récupéra son manteau, rangea ses papiers sur le bureau et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Izaya... Et si je ne revenais pas ?

-Évidemment que tu reviendras ! Je possède la chose que tu chéris le plus au monde, ton frère exclus.

Elle soupira. Évidemment, il avait la tête que son laboratoire avait conservé des années durant. Et tant qu'il protégeait la tête de son véritable propriétaire (le corps qui allait avec, donc), elle devait revenir, et travailler avec lui. Elle méprisait ce type.

Une fois dehors, elle regretta de ne pas avoir pris de foulard – de la neige était annoncée et le froid lui brûlait la peau. Avisant un café juste en face, elle s'y hâta, profitant de la chaleur du lieu.

Il y avait des couples partout, lui rappelant cruellement que son frère avait refusé de passer la journée avec elle. Tant qu'elle pouvait le voir, elle était heureuse, mais rien qu'une fois, elle aurait aimé lui offrir des chocolats faits main et le serrer dans ses bras ! Au lieu de cela, elle avait dû se contenter de les poser sur son oreiller (elle était rentrée en douce dans l'appartement fraternel) avant de repartir.

Perdue dans ses pensées, son regard se fixa sur un jeune homme au manteau noir qui entrait chez un fleuriste pour en sortir avec un bouquet de roses blanches. Réalisant soudain qu'il s'agissait d'Orihara Izaya, elle sursauta. Alors... Il aurait vraiment quelqu'un à aller voir ? Incroyable !

Piquée par la curiosité, Namie décida de le suivre de loin.

Par chance, il ne prit pas une seule fois le métro, où elle aurait pu le perdre. Au lieu de ça, il s'arrêta devant la porte d'un bâtiment... « Dojo ». Namie fronça les sourcils. Il frappa à la porte qui s'ouvrit assez vite. Aussitôt, beaucoup d'animation attira l'attention des passants.

Un pied venait de se jeter sur le jeune homme qui avait pu s'écarter à la dernière seconde. Une adolescente, d'une quinzaine d'années, et, accessoirement, reliée à ce pied, criait contre le garçon qui lui ressemblait trait pour trait.

-Idiot d'Iza-nii ! Ne t'approche pas de _sensei _!

Namie sourit alors qu'elle reconnut la petite sœur de son employeur qui essayait à tout prix de ne pas se prendre de coup. Un peu en retrait se tenait la jumelle de la première, portant un kimono de toute évidence trop petit pour ses formes plus que généreuses.

Une jeune femme, portant elle aussi la tenue blanche, se précipita pour retenir Mairu.

-Enfin, Mairu, laisse-le tranquille ! Tu dois apprendre le respect, et je te rappelle que ton propre _frère_ est sur la liste des gens à qui tu dois le respect en priorité ! Prends exemple sur ta sœur !

-Izaya onii-sama est un crétin. Articula Kururi en ce qui semblait être la phrase la plus longue qu'elle n'ait jamais prononcée. Sa professeur la regarda d'un air consterné.

-Bref, Mikage-chan... Je t'apporte tes traditionnelles roses.

-Iza-nii... Pourquoi tu flirtes avec elle, comme ça ? Je croyais que c'était du _passé_...

-Tu es plutôt agaçante, Mairu. Je lui ai offert chaque année, ce même bouquet de roses, au même jour qui s'avère être le 14 février, soit le jour de _son anniversaire, _pour la remercier de vous supporter année après année. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

La jeune femme, Mikage, eut un sourire et invita Izaya à entrer, et Namie le perdit de vue. Soupirant, elle s'éloigna doucement pour rentrer chez elle.

Les rues se remplissaient de visages connus ou non, de figures entraperçues, de voix qui semblaient familières. Ici, deux jeunes adultes bruyants s'extasiaient devant des chocolats ayant des formes de personnages d'animés. Par là, un garçon se déclarait en riant à toute femme qui passait devant lui, attirant des rires et des sourires. Un peu plus loin, deux lycéens s'échangeaient des regards gênés sans se parler. Au coin de rue suivant, un homme dans une tenue de barman recevait des chocolats d'une fillette d'à peine dix ans sous le regard amusé d'une grande blonde qui tenait elle aussi une boîte à offrir. Encore plus loin... La vision de son frère, avec cette _sangsue_ accrochée à son bras, agaça tant Namie qu'elle accéléra. Elle décida de s'acheter une boîte de chocolats. Elle n'aurait qu'à imaginer que Seiji les lui avait offerts.

Rentrée chez elle, elle ferma les yeux. Oui, elle n'avait qu'à faire comme si Seiji était là... Elle devait se changer. Porter quelque chose de plus élégant. C'était la St Valentin, après tout !

Enfilant une robe noire très chic, Namie se maquilla comme si elle sortait, noua ses cheveux en un chignon élégant et porta même un collier avec un pendentif en argent. Ainsi parée, réalisa qu'il était encore tôt et décida d'attendre la soirée pour ouvrir la boîte de chocolats (pour quelque chose de plus « intime »).

N'ayant rien à faire, elle prit la décision de se pomponner jusqu'au bout. Un bon bain chaud d'une heure minimum, la même coiffure mais en bouclant deux mèches qui encadreraient son visage, un parfum doux et fleuri (le préféré de Seiji. En tout cas, le seul où il avait grogné un vague compliment dans le magasin, probablement pour pouvoir sortir de cet enfer) et un bracelet assorti au collier.

Le soir tomba plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Elle avait eu pour déjeuner un simple bol de riz puis s'était mise à ses préparatifs, ce qui l'avait occupée une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Ensuite, elle avait travaillé un peu tout de même sur certains problèmes du laboratoire, étudié quelques résultats obtenus, puis remarqua que la nuit tombait et alluma quelques bougies. Elle allait se mettre à cuisiner en chantonnant quand son téléphone sonna. Elle se maudit d'avoir oublié de le couper.

-Oui, Namie-san ?

En plus, il fallait que ce soit le type le plus irritant du monde qui la coupe dans son rendez-vous romantique avec son frère imaginaire.

-J'ai un souci, tu pourrais venir me filer un coup de main ?

Le ton était agacé, mais Namie, elle, l'était encore plus. Alors qu'elle allait raccrocher sans plus de cérémonie, il compléta d'un ton sournois.

-Il y a un lien avec la tête.

Il lui ajouta une adresse qui lui disait vaguement quelque chose et coupa la communication. Attrapant son sac à main et se préparant aux moqueries du jeune homme quant à ses habits, Namie sortit en trombe du bâtiment. Elle ne pouvait savoir si il mentait mais ne pouvait non plus prendre de risque.

Elle sut qu'elle s'était faite piéger quand elle aperçut le lieu où il l'attendait. Pourquoi voudrait-il discuter d'un sujet sensible près de l'un des restaurants les plus huppés de la ville ? Non, c'était sûrement où Seiji était avec sa _sangsue_ et Izaya voulait narguer Namie. Il entra dans le hall et elle le suivit, bien décidée à lui en coller une. Seulement, quand elle entendit ce qu'il disait, elle se figea.

-Oui, une réservation pour deux, au nom de Orihara.

Un serveur les guida, elle trop abasourdie pour réagir, lui plus qu'amusé par la tête qu'elle faisait.

Dès l'instant où ils furent seuls, elle laissa s'exprimer son choc.

-Pourquoi ?

-Et bien, de toute évidence, personne n'a voulu de toi... De moi non plus, d'ailleurs. Je ne voulais pas passer la soirée seul. Donc j'ai réservé une table.

-Quoi ? Mais que... Et puis, comment ça, personne n'a voulu de moi ?

-Tu as passé ta matinée à me suivre, j'en ai conclus que tu n'avais rien à faire de ta journée. Mais en voyant comment tu es élégante... Me serais-je trompé ?

Lui lançant un regard noir, Namie préféra ne pas répondre.

-Ah, c'est si ennuyeux... J'aurais bien été embêter Shizu-chan, mais si jamais il était arrivé quoique ce soit à Akane-chan* j'aurais eu le droit à un aller simple vers une chambre froide...

Se déridant enfin, Namie s'autorisa un sourire. Le ton boudeur du garçon était vraiment amusant.

-Ne te moques pas de moi ! Je déteste m'ennuyer ! En plus, personne ne veut de moi, même mes petites sœurs veulent ma mort ! Et je ne te parle pas de Shinra qui m'a refermé la porte au nez comme un mal propre parce qu'il passait un moment agréable avec sa fiancée. Namie, trouve moi quelque chose de surprenant qui pourrait m'occuper...

Namie soupira et ouvrit son sac dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose, quoi que ce soit, qui le fasse taire. Sa main se referma sur du carton. Elle soupira. Enfin, c'était toujours pour une meilleure cause que d'en profiter seule...

Les yeux d'Izaya s'ouvrirent grand sous le coup de la surprise. Voir sa subordonnée lui offrir des chocolats... Puis, soudain, il devint méfiant.

-Tu ne les as pas empoisonnés, hein ?

-Si seulement... Considère ça comme un signe de gratitude d'arrondir plus encore mes fins de mois.

Il eut un sourire franc, signe de sa rare excellente humeur.

Le repas fut très agréable. La nourriture était excellente, Izaya but tellement qu'il n'en finissait plus de déballer des idioties qui faisaient rire Namie, elle aussi s'étant resservie plusieurs fois de ce vin exquis, et elle oublia le temps d'une soirée qu'elle le méprisait pour découvrir un jeune homme qui pouvait parfois révéler un côté humain (surtout au niveau de sa profonde inquiétude pour ses sœurs qui voulaient absolument lui ressembler, et aussi le fait qu'elles fréquentent un garçon vraiment dangereux). Le repas terminé, il paya l'intégralité de la note et Namie lui appela un taxi, voyant bien qu'il n'était pas en état de rentrer seul.

-On dirait bien que tu peux parfois être autre chose qu'agaçant, Izaya... Ai-je l'autorisation de revenir travailler demain, ou mon renvoi est-il toujours effectif ?

Lui faisant son sourire calculateur, il lança d'une voix narquoise avant que le taxi ne démarre.

-Amène ton CV, entretien à neuf heures trente précises. Et inutile de porter une tenue moulante, ça ne m'influencera pas...

Elle poussa un soupir amusé.

-Mais les trois quarts du temps, tu restes un crétin fini. Et tu devras me rendre ces chocolats au triple**, n'oublie pas.

Elle rentra chez elle en s'amusant d'imaginer la migraine qu'aurait le jeune homme au moment de l'entretien. Finalement, cette Saint Valentin fut la plus agréable qu'elle n'ait jamais eue, et ce alors que son frère n'était même pas impliqué.

* * *

_*Expliquer qui est Akane serait trop compliqué si vous n'avez pas eu l'opportunité de lire les light novels, alors je vous invite à lire la page wikia Awakusu Akane. Pour résumer, c'est une fillette de 10 ans, fille d'un chef mafieux (Shiki bosse pour eux, si vous vous rappelez de lui), qui s'est prise d'affection pour Shizuo après avoir compris qu'il n'était pas aussi cruel qu'il n'en avait l'air. Et pour la jeune femme blonde avec eux... Pareil, sur wikia, cherchez Vorona Douglanikov ;D_

_**Le White Day (14 mars) est le jour où les garçons rendent aux filles qui leur ont offert des chocolats un cadeau d'une valeur 3x supérieure à celle de ce qu'ils avaient reçu._

_Et voilà ! Alors, vos impressions ? Un commentaire serait le bien venu ! Et si jamais vous lisez ça à proximité de la St Valentin, et bien, une merveilleuse St Valentin à vous !_


End file.
